The Ribbon
by dennishere
Summary: Natsu and Happy visit Lucy's grave a year after their battle against Zeref.


This is my first nalu fic and I hope it is alright...

It is based/inspired by the song Lucy by Skillet. If you haven't listened to it. Please do. I think it is a great nalu angst song. Join me in the pain T~T

.

.

.

"Hello, Lucy. Long time no see," said Natsu as he looked down at the roses in his hands. Twelve roses, one for every month they have been apart. "Everyone misses you… I know I do."

Natsu sat on the ground and put the roses on top of the small plaque. Happy sat down next to Natsu and placed his own rose alongside the bouquet. "The guild isn't the same without you," contemplated the dragon slayer. "You know, for your birthday we all got together, and lit a birthday cake in your honor. Happy baked it, and uhh… it tasted like fish," chuckled Natsu as he tried to smile.

"He was so proud of it," said Natsu as looked at Happy and then back at the ground. "We wanted to do something for you. I know you wouldn't have wanted us to be sad on your birthday. But, how could we not be sad when the birthday girl was missing?"

Natsu became serious, and Happy placed a paw on Natsu's knee. "I am so sorry, Lucy. If it wasn't for me, you would still be here. You would still be with us, you'd be home."

" _Natsu!" cried Lucy as she ran towards the injured dragon slayer._

" _Lucy, y-you have to get outta here. It isn't safe… Take Happy and go," mumbled Natsu as he tried to stand._

" _I can't just leave you! We are in this together!" yelled Lucy as she tried to help Natsu get up. "We are a team, we always will be."_

 _Natsu smiled. Lucy always knew what to say to help him out. She believed in him, even when he didn't believe in himself._

" _You're right, Lucy. Thank you," replied Natsu. He had to be strong, he had to defeat Zeref._

 _Natsu stood firmly on the ground and ran towards Zeref. Lucy was not far behind. They attacked Zeref together. All the missions they went on together paid off, their teamwork was proof of the bond they shared. They were finally gaining an advantage over Zeref. They were going to win._

" _Natsu! Look out!"_

 _Natsu turned towards the voice and saw Lucy rushing towards him. He looked at his surroundings and saw a surge of dark magic heading in his direction. He didn't have time to react. He fell over and felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes to a face full of blonde hair._

" _Lucy, are you alright?"_

 _He received no answer. A million thoughts began to race through his mind. He sat up and turned Lucy towards him. He looked at her face and didn't see her brown eyes staring back at him. He continued to look at her, inspecting for wounds. His eyes landed on the dark red that was beginning to stain her clothes. His heart grew heavy._

" _Hey! Hey, Lucy! Wake up!" yelled Natsu as he gently patted her face. "Come on! Lucy, wake up! Please, Lucy. Don't do this… wake up… please…" Natsu hugged her lifeless body as tears began to fall. He dug his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. "Lucy…"_

 _He heard footsteps and remembered that they were in the middle of a battle. He turned towards Zeref with a new fiery vengeance. He gently placed Lucy on the ground. "You will pay for this!"_

 _Natsu doesn't remember what happened next. He has heard the stories. He unleashed a form no one had ever seen, E.N.D. He went into a blind fit of rage. Everyone tried to calm him down once Zeref was defeated. It was hopeless. He didn't return to his senses until he saw Happy, crying next to Lucy._

 _He approached Lucy and carefully picked her off of the ground. He moved a strand of hair away from her face. Her hair had become undone during the battle. Natsu took a step with Lucy in his arms, and then collapsed to the floor. The guild members couldn't do anything, but watch. They watched as Natsu sobbed. Tears ran down his face nonstop. His muffled wails broke their hearts. Lucy was gone…_

Natsu and Happy remained silent for awhile, mourning the loss of their friend.

"I can never forgive myself… If only I wasn't distracted, if I had paid more attention," seethed Natsu as clenched his fist. "Then things would've been different…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of blue ribbon. It was the ribbon Lucy had in her hair the day they fought against Zeref.

He held the ribbon between his fingers. "You know Lucy… I had something I wanted to tell you when we finished battling against Zeref..." revealed Natsu. "I was... I was actually planning on asking you out. But, I guess things don't always work out the way we plan, right?"

Natsu stared at the ribbon in his hand. "Sometimes, I feel like you are just going to show up one day at the guild again. I know it won't happen. But, I can't help it. I know you are looking after us. I sometimes feel you around me. Your warmth. Your smile. I wish… I wish I can see you again. Tell you how I feel. Hold you in my arms, one more time…"

Natsu stood up from his spot. Happy turned to Natsu, who maintained his stare on the plaque. He could see Natsu fighting back the tears. Natsu didn't want Happy to see him cry. He wanted to be strong for Happy. He needed to be. Happy pretended not to see as the tears inevitably began to roll down his cheeks.

"You were right, Lucy… It is always more fun when we're together. Thank you. Thank you for all of these adventures."


End file.
